1. Field of the Invention
This invention belongs to the field of foldable furniture, and in particular, relates to a foldable shelf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patent CN2827121Y introduces a portable foldable shelf as shown in FIG. 7, consisting of two side frames carrying shelf layers, in which: 1) it has at least two layers up and down between the two side frames; 2) each layer has two symmetric pieces hinged together; 3) hinges of the upper and lower layers are connected via link rods; 4) the two ends of each layer are separately hinged to the two side frames; 5) it has a sleeve connector on the link rod, the sleeve is movably set on the link rod, and the sleeve connector has two side cross rods separately hinged to the two side frames. The patent flexibly uses the hinge mechanism so that layers and frames can be folded, and the folded structure is small and portable; but the two side frames are only movably hinged to layers, so the rectangular twist disposition formed between the two side frames and two vertical planes of layers cannot be overcome, even by adding two cross rods to the sleeve connector to form a triangular support to layers, and the layers may still shake in use. Moreover, the layers are connected by link rods which are suspended and cannot support the middle point of each layer, however, the middle point of each layer is the main load carrying position, and thus the shelf vertical plane width is limited. This invention aims to improve the existing technique.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.